1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus for recording an image by fixing ink on a record medium such as a paper sheet, film, etc., and more specifically to a image recording apparatus and a method of controlling the image recording apparatus provided with a cutting unit for cutting the record medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally well known is an image recording apparatus for recording an image by jetting ink on a roll of a paper sheet, film, etc. as a record medium (continuous record medium). The image recording apparatus can be provided with a cutting mechanism for cutting and ejecting each page of a record medium on which an image has been recorded.
When the cutting edge of the cutting unit of an image recording apparatus provided with a cutting mechanism for cutting a continuous record medium becomes poor in sharpness, the user replaces the cutting edge. Unless the user replaces the cutting edge with appropriate timing, a sufficiently sharp edge may be unnecessarily replaced too soon, or a dull edge may be continuously used, thereby causing a paper jam due to a bad cutting effect. Thus, the user incurs a disadvantage and the image recording apparatus can be damaged by the user neglecting to replace a cutting edge with appropriate timing.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, various types of technology of detecting the time for replacement of a cutting edge of a cutting unit and notifying a user of a detection result are proposed.
For example, the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-161494 discloses the technology of comparing the current cutting frequency acquired by summing the cutting information obtained from an edge position sensor when a sheet is cut with the cutting frequency of replacement reference of a cutting edge registered in advance in a control unit. When the current cutting frequency exceeds the cutting frequency of replacement reference, it is determined that the cutting edge falls in the time for replacement and the user is notified of the timing.
The Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-59187 discloses the technology of an image recording apparatus having a cutting edge for cutting a record medium, and cutting the record medium by moving it in the width direction of the record medium. With the image recording apparatus, the time for replacement of a cutting edge is determined using a detection device (transmission photosensor etc.) for detecting the diagonal state of a record medium occurring when the record medium is cut by the friction at the cutting operation when the cutting capability of the cutting edge becomes degraded.